It is proposed to provide a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle on the vehicle body of which an occupant such as a driver straddles to ride, with an airbag apparatus having a bag portion that deploys and inflates in front of the occupant to restrain the occupant at the time of a collision or the like.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-000962 A, there is described an airbag apparatus that houses a bag in a retaining box provided in front of an occupant's seat and that deploys and inflates the bag upward from the retaining box to restrain the upper body of an occupant at the time of a vehicle collision or the like.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-000962 A, a front-opening lid having a hinge on the vehicle rear side thereof is provided on the top of the retaining box, and the bag portion is configured to inflate while push-opening this lid.
In general, an airbag apparatus deploys and inflates a bag portion with gas for deployment generated by a gas generator called an inflator. The inflator includes a gas-generating agent and an initiator that initiates the gas-generating reaction of the gas-generating agent.
The initiator includes a reaction agent, an ignition device for starting the reaction of the reaction agent, and a harness for distributing power.
However, in the case of an airbag apparatus for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as that described above, although a lid is provided on the top of a retaining box, in addition, it is required to improve the waterproofing property of the connection between an initiator and a harness for distributing power.
As a conventional art related to such waterproofing of the connection between an initiator and a harness for distributing power, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-309546 A, it is described to provide an initiator-attaching member on the outer diameter side of a cylindrical collar into which an initiator is inserted, to extend a cylindrical cap member from the outer diameter side of this member to the harness for distributing power side, to fill a potting material on the inner diameter side of the cap member, to thereby bury a connector in the potting material, and to waterproof an area surrounding the connector, in a pedestrian protection airbag apparatus provided outside a cabin of an automobile such as a passenger car.